


Karasuno Little Sun

by KeiKeiYuki18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Female Hinata Shouyou, Hinata is a ball of sunshine that everyone body loves, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Reverse Harem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2020-02-29 20:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18786070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiKeiYuki18/pseuds/KeiKeiYuki18
Summary: Snippets of how our favorite volleyball world becomes slightly different when our main sunshine of a crow is female instead of male.





	1. 1. Akuma

**Author's Note:**

> Kei-Kei Yuki: So it's been a while since I wrote a new fanfic. Lately, I have been re-watching Haikyuu and after reading, (A little bit of sunshine) and (That Number Ten). I finally had to courage to do my own female!Hinata series. Not gonna lie, I'm a little nervous as I have a hard time trying to remember all of the characters names and personalities. So, super sorry if some characters come off as OOC. This fic is mainly for fun and humor, so I hope you all will enjoy~!

 

Karasuno Highschool Volleyball team had a match today; though those who were spectators in the stands, watching couldn't help call it a bloodbath. All which was surprisingly done by none other than Karasuno, speedy, energetic, and adorable ball of sun, number ten. What was the reason behind such a drastic change in personality? Well, it was due to one reason, and some women go through it at least once a month.

 

All the male members of Karasuno’s team were terrified of this sudden change in their loveable number ten. Even the quick-tempered Kageyama and the snarky Tsukishima kept their mouths shut. Tanaka and Nishinoya sadly kept their distance from Hinata, recalling the cold glare the younger girl shot them when they were about to ambush her in a hug like always when she walked into the gym to meet up with the rest of the team before the match.

 

This action both shocked and broke their hearts, though they weren’t the only ones who were caught off guard by Hinata’s actions as so was everyone else. If this was like usual, the girl would have warmly accepted their hugs, but today, something was definitely off with Hinata. Unlike that warm and bright energy she normally gave off, today the aura around her was cold, unwelcoming, and threatening. 

 

“Oi, dumbass, what's up with you?” Kageyama, such a brave soul, walked up and questioned his partner.

 

“Shut up, your voice is too loud. Shout any louder...” Her small hand reached out and, with impressive strength, brought Kageyama’s face down close to her. “... and I’ll cut off your tongue and shove it down your throat,” threatened the middle blocker as a cold silence swept over the room. 

 

Tanaka and Nishinoya, turning pale, began hugging each other, Suga and Daichi mouths were gaping, Azumane dropped the ball he was holding, and Yamaguchi immediately scurried behind Tsukishima. Everyone was left gaping and scared as they stared at Hinata, well minus Shimizu, who was too busy analyzing ideas that could issue such a drastic change in the sunny girl. Though the person who had it worse was Kageyama, staring face to face with Hinata, eyes promising his death, a huge difference from her normal intense stare.

 

When it came time for the match, the male members were hoping, no scratch that, praying that Hinata would turn back to her usual sweet, adorable, and kind self that everyone loved. Sadly, their prayers went unanswered, watching the bloodbath Hinata was delivering to their opponents. 

 

“I can’t help but feel sympathy for them.” Such a surprising response came from Tsukishima. In the background, Tanaka put his hands together and offered the opposite team a silent prayer.

 

“Daichi, what happened to our daughter? She’s... She’s like a...” Sugawara stuttered, not wanting to finish the word he was about use to describe the current Hinata.

 

“Hinata-chan is so scary,” trembled Yachi; hands covered her face, too scared to watch the massacre. 

 

“Shimizu, any chance you may know what is happening with Hinata?” asked the captain, unable to take a sip of his water, when he saw one Hinata’s spikes almost smash the face of that poor middle blocker on the opposite team.

 

“I have an idea...” Shimizu replied, overhearing one of the members on the other team shriek as if he was in a horror movie, wide-eyed and pointing at Hinata.

 

“Akuma... Akuma!!!”

 

“Shut up and take it like a man! Kageyama, another one!” Hinata ordered the setter.

 

“H-Hai...”  Kageyama meekly responded.

 

“Dear god, Hinata’s turning into a war demon; Kageyama’s scared and obeying her...? What is this, the  _ Twilight Zone _ ?!” exclaimed one of Karasuni’s second-years, sitting on the bench.

 

“I think it may be Hinata-chan’s time of the month,” said Shimizu, a pink blush dusting Sugawara’s, Daichi’s, and Yachi’s cheeks as they turned to look at her.

 

“One more... One more!”

 

“Hinata, you’re gonna kill them!” shrieked Tanaka. 

 

After that massacre of a match, never again would that team ever want to play against Karasuno, especially that demon with the number ten jersey. They no way in hell believed the rumors saying that number ten was actually a girl. That was no girl, hell that wasn’t even a boy, that was a freaking demon from hell.  Unknown to Hinata, who, three days later, came skipping into the gym like a burst of sunshine, back to her usual airy self, she had left a permanent scar that would forever be mentally engraved in that team, along with her own team, hearts and minds.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha~! Never messed with a girl when she is on her period. Also from that point on, the boys always made sure to at least keep some chocolate on them.


	2. 2. Uniform

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Girl? Wait a sec... You were a girl this whole time?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kei-Kei Yuki: So happy everyone is loving the new story. Have any request? Send them in and I'll try and see what I can do~!

 

When Kagayama first met Hinata, he did not know she was a girl, despite the obvious facts hinted to him when they first played off against each other in middle school. The long hair, the high-pitched voice, the pronoun 'she' being constantly thrown around. Kageyama paid zero attention to those things, more focused on the girl’s skill than anything. 

 

So yes, he felt just as overwhelmed as his senpai and fellow first-years the first time he saw Hinata in Karasuno’s female school uniform. Though his first response was, "Oi, dumbass, what the hell are you wearing?!" His face was all flustered, pointing to Hinata, the girl looking just as flustered, carrying a stack of papers, opting to wear black tights that could be seen under her skirt.

 

"Baka! I'm a girl! What type of uniform should I be wearing?!" 

 

Kageyama suddenly felt the world around him come to a still, his mind constantly repeating the words Hinata just declared.

 

"Girl? Wait a sec... You were a girl this whole time?!"

 

Hinata’s face flushed with anger, pointing at Kageyama with a glare that came out more like a cute pout. "B-Baka! Of course, I'm a girl! I've been one this whole time!"

 

"But you act nothing like one!"

 

"And just what the heck is that supposed to mean?!"

 

And cue two first-years arguing in the middle of the hallway while class was still going on, resulting in both of them kneeling in the hallway getting scolded. After this incident, Kageyama later asked himself, why on earth did the word ‘cute’ pop into his head when he saw Hinata dressed in the Karasuno female uniform?

 

* * *

 

When Tsukishima first saw Hinata in her female uniform, it was surprisingly inside the school library; the poor decoy was having a hard time reaching for a book that was out of her reach.  A look of frustration could be visibly seen in those large chocolate orbs speckled with gold as she stepped on her tiptoes. Tsukishima was completely oblivious when he mouthed the word,

 

“Moe.”

 

After having his dose of seeing Hinata suffer, he finally made his way over, stepping behind the shorter girl, long arms reaching to get the book that she was trying to get. Seeing that someone had finally come to the rescue, Hinata turned around about to thank her savior only to twitch when she saw it was Tsukishima.

 

“Oi, c-can you p-please hand me that book? I... I really need it.” She glared at the middle blocker, hands twitching to get the book he was currently holding. Shooting a look at her, a devious smile made its way to his face as he uttered,

 

“Reach for it.”

 

“You bastard!” screeched Hinata, baring her fangs at him, though Tsukishima found the sight...

 

“Moe.”

 

“What heck is that supposed to mean?!”

 

Suddenly a cough from the librarian, shooting the two first-years a glare, caught the two’s attention. Muttering a quick apology, the two went back to staring at each other. “Surprised to see someone like you inside a library of all places,” he snarkily commented.

 

“Just what is that supposed to mean?” inquired Hinata, hands placed on her hips, eyebrow raised.

 

“I think the question speaks for itself.”

 

“You jerk! I have no choice but to study if I want to keep playing volleyball. My mom made a deal with me back when I first fell in love with volleyball. As long I can keep a C average, I can keep playing volleyball,” Hinata explained as Tsukishima found this piece of information interesting, though became curious when he saw Hinata sighing sadly.

 

“But keeping a C average is hard in high school... so... I was wondering...” Tsukishima watched the girl nervously fiddle with the edge of her skirt, cheeks red like candy apples, eyes focused on the ground.

 

_ ‘Extreme Moe.’ _ Somewhere in his mind, a part of Tsukishima wanted to take a picture of this cute moment, but the rational side of him was not about to let that happen. He had an image to uphold, no matter how cute he found their female decoy.

 

“I was wondering if you would become my tutor!?” 

 

“Hmm... Sure.” 

 

“Really?! Thank you, Tsukishima! Here’s my number!” 

 

Tsukishima eagerly watched Hinata take out her phone so the two could set up a schedule for when they should meet up. While all of this was happening, Tsukishima asked himself why the hell did he agree to become her tutor so easily?

 

“The power of moe,” he muttered to himself after both he and Hinata agreed on what time to meet up to start tutoring her. 

 

* * *

 

When Tanaka and Nishinoya first saw Hinata in the school’s female uniform, they were not prepared for the full impact Hinata would have on them. Seeing her in a t-shirt and shorts, sweating and hitting spikes, was one thing. Everyone on the team would admit that once Hinata was immersed with volleyball, the thought of her being female went out the door. 

 

Nishinoya would even admit that the first time he saw Hinata, he thought that she was a ‘he’ until Tanaka cleared things up, and even then, he still had a hard time believing it until that day arrived. They had honestly bumped into the girl by a mistake. Though, once they caught sight of a head of fluffy orange hair that bearly went past her chin, along with a pair of familiar-looking innocent orbs that turned to look at them, they knew something was up with this girl.

 

“Oi is that...?” Tanaka nudged Nishinoya, both their eyes pinned on that figure that beamed a bright smile at them and waved.

 

“Senpai~!”

 

“Hinata?!” Tanaka was the first to blurt out having Nishinoya whip his head toward him, a look of disbelief written on his face as he pointed towards the cute girl standing before them.

 

“That’s Hinata?! Shoyo is that really you?!”

 

“Senpai, what you doing here in the first-year hall?” Hinata asked, tilting her head to the side. When she did this, in the minds of Tanaka and Nishinoya, flowers bloomed like spring, the sun parted from the sky, and her smile was having a different effect from her normal one. Out of nowhere, they felt as if an arrow struck their hearts, clutching their chests as they hit the ground.

 

“S-Senpai, are you o-okay?” Hinata immediately got worried. 

 

“Ryo...”

 

“Yeah, I know...”

 

With a grave voice, the two raised their heads up, tears streaming down their cheeks. Hinata didn’t know what to do, seeing how their eyes were on her. Pumping their fists in the air, they yelled, “Our kouhai is extremely moe!”

 

“H-Huh?! Eh? S-Senpai?” Hinata cluelessly blinked her large eyes, not understanding why her senpais were shedding proud tears in the hallway, earning stares from other students. When Daichi and Sugawara found out about what happened, Sugawara smacked the two in the back of the head and banned them from ever stepping foot in the first-year hall again.

 

* * *

 

The first time Dachi, Sugawara, and Asahi saw Hinata in her female uniform, they stumbled upon the sight of the first-year surrounded by three delinquent looking upperclassmen who were clearly harassing the poor girl like three hungry wolves cornering an innocent bunny. The sight of Hinata’s small, shivering form and big teary eyes did not settle right with them. 

 

“Ne, she ain’t that bad looking. Though I prefer a little more in the chest. She’s way too flat-chested for me.”

 

“Maa, she’s definitely the moe-type.”

 

“Say, how about you hang out with us?” 

 

Hinata honestly had no clue how she ended up in this situation. One moment she was searching for Kageyama and the next, she found herself cornered against the wall by three scary looking upperclassmen. Not only were they scary, but they were huge, causing the poor girl to feel terrified. Just when one of the guys was about to reach his hand out to her, it was suddenly seized.

 

“What the hell-?!” angrily yelled the guy, only to immediately freeze up at the sight of Daichi, the malicious aura the captain gave off, brought forth a shiver of fear that ran down the delinquent spine. 

 

“How dare you try to gang up on our dear kouhai. I will not tolerate such actions.” Sugawara had the smile of the grim-reaper on his face. Asahi only made it worse as for once there was not a peaceful smile on his face. At the sight of her senpais coming to her aid, Hinata immediately dashed towards Sugawara, clutching his jacket as he gave the girl a warm smile.

 

“Everything is okay now. Dachi, I'll leave the rest up to you.” With Hinata still clutching his jacket, Sugawara made his way to practice, soothing Hinata along the way. The next day, all three boys were suspended for three days from school, though the mental scar Daichi left on them would never be forgotten.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kei-Kei Yuki: Hope, everyone enjoyed the chapter~!


	3. 3. I’m a Girl! Not a Boy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “My ears, must not be working... Kenma, did you just say that Karasuno’s number ten... is a girl?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kei-Kei Yuki: So I finally saw Avengers: Endgame this Mother Day with my mom... I was ready. I wasn't ready...

 

When Kenma first met Hinata, like many others he had mistaken her for a boy with a girly looking face. Seeing how the name on her t-shirt read Karasuno, and from what he recalled, Karasuno was the all-male team whom Nekoma was having a practice match with today. It wasn't until after the two had exchanged numbers did Hinata correct him on her gender and boy was in for a shocker. 

 

_ 18:04 Hinata Shoyo: Shoyo, if you're a girl, then shouldn't you be on the female team?  _

 

_ 18: 04 Kenma-kun: It closed down two years ago. So I joined the boy's team instead~! It’s not my fault everyone mistakes me for a boy just because I’m on an all-boys team. _

 

The next day, Kenma was still somewhat in a daze after yesterday night’s big revelation. During the middle of Nekoma’s practice when the team was on break, Kenma was playing his game as his ears perked when he overheard Yamamoto and Inuoka bring up Hinata in the midst of their conversation.

 

“Karasuno number ten may be short but his speed, jumps, and agility make up for it,” said Yaku.

 

“Off subject... I can’t be the only one who thinks that Karasuno number ten... would make an adorable girl, right?” inquired Yamamoto, a tint of pink dusting his cheeks.

 

“Now that I think about it, he does have quite the girly looking face... Extremely moe,”  said Inuoka, recalling the brief conversation he had with Karasuno’s little decoy, remembering the way that one smile he received from the smaller ‘boy’ made his heart beat uncomfortably in his chest.

 

“If number ten was a girl then wouldn’t she be Yakkun’s type? After all, he does like girls with short hair,” teasingly said Kuroo, walking over, joining in on the conversation. When Yaku heard this, he immediately choked on his water and was luckily helped out by Shibayama.

 

When Kuroo turned his Cheshire grin over to the quiet setter, he found that his best-friend was acting a bit odd; there was a slight shift of change in Kenma’s eyes than normal. Usually, Kenma would be busy with his game during breaks, but for some reason, his mind was elsewhere. 

 

Suddenly, Kenma began to speak up. “Shoyo... is a girl, not a boy.” 

 

Utter silence washed over the room. Not a word was said, except for the sound of a ball hitting the ground, but even then no one paid any attention to it.

 

“My ears must not be working... Kenma, did you just say that Karasuno’s number ten... is a girl?” questioned Yaku. By now everyone’s heads were turned towards Kenma who had resumed playing his game, only nodding his head ‘yes’ for an answer.

 

And just like that, all hell unleashed in the gym. “Unfair! So not only do they have a beautiful female manager, but even a cute female team member?! Argh, I’m so jealous~!” ranted Yamamoto.

 

“Wait! Wait! Wait... You mean to tell me, a girl did all those things we witnessed during our practice match with them?!” Inuoka exclaimed, unable to believe his ears, though now it all made sense why his heart reacted that way when she smiled at him.

 

“Oi, Kenma, are you serious? Karasuno’s little chibi... really is a girl?” Kuroo knew that Kenma was not the type to lie about this kind of thing, but it was still hard to believe.

 

“Un... She told me yesterday... It isn’t like she’s keeping her gender a secret; everyone just mistakes her for a boy since she plays on an all-boys team.” Kenma stated the same words Hinata told him yesterday when they were texting each other and she corrected him on her gender.

 

“Ah, I guess she is my type...” Yaku mistakenly blurted out, quickly regretting his actions when everyone turned to look at him. Though for some reason, there was a strange ominous glint in Kenma’s eyes that honestly terrified Yaku.

 

“Skills, Extremely moe, loves volleyball, and is a ball of sunshine... Karasuno’s number ten just became a bit more interesting,” grinned Kuroo, and for some reason, Kenma did not like the sound of that. Where did this overwhelming feeling of protectiveness aimed towards Hinata come from?

 

* * *

 

Oikawa would admit that the first time he witnessed that speedy ball of energy in the number ten jersey, taking off into the air as if wings suddenly grew from that small petite back, those large intense eyes making direct contact with him as Hinata delivered a powerful spike that barely missed him, a part of him couldn't help but fall a little in love at that moment.

 

After the practice match against Aobajohsai, right before Karasuno could leave, Hinata had to go to the bathroom, only to run into Oikawa, who she asked for directions.

 

“G-Great King!”

 

Oikawa didn’t get the nickname but still greeted the adorable ball of energy. “Chibi-chan, what brings you here? Isn’t your team about to leave without you?”

 

“I had to stop by the restroom first, though... I got lost,” she embarrassingly admitted, fidgeting with her jacket. Oikawa honestly found the sight adorable and took pity on the tiny first-year.

 

“Is that so, then just follow me. I’ll lead the way.” Which he did, only Oikawa had brought Hinata to the boy's restroom.

 

"Great King, this is the boy’s restroom. I need to use the girl’s."

 

"Chibi-chan... I didn’t take you for a pervert,"

 

"P-P-Pervert?! I'm a girl!"

 

It took to the count of three before Oikawa could regain his bearings and uttered, "....H-Huh?!"

 

When Oikawa met up with Iwaizumi later that day, the other could not understand why Oikawa seemed so serious. Until the handsome brunette looked at him and said,

 

“Iwa-chan, I think I’m in love.”

 

Iwaizumi said nothing as the two friends just stared at one another, which lasted for five seconds until a ball smacked Oikawa right in the face. It left a bright red bruise on his forehead, not that Iwaizumi cared.

 

“Iwa-chan, what was that for?!”

 

“For being a dumbass.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please kudos, leave a review, or bookmark this story if you can~!


	4. 4. Boyfriend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you nee-chan’s boyfriend?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kei-Kei Yuki: Got any requests or ideas in mind, then please do send them in~!

 

When Tsukishima came over to the Hinata residence to tutor a certain ball of sunshine, she met him at the front door, wearing an overly large pink sweater shirt that exposed her shoulders, striped pink and white knee-length socks, and a pair of bunny slippers. This was not what he was expecting. Silently, Tsukishima cursed his beating heart and the flush of red that filled his cheeks.

 

_ ‘Moe!’ _ His mind screamed and Hinata only made things worse with that bright smile of hers.

 

“Hey, Tsukishima! Come on in!” She reached out for his hand and pulled him inside the cozy Hinata residence. Along the way, a brown-haired woman appeared, seeming somewhat surprised when she saw the blonde haired teenager her daughter was dragging along. Even though their hair color was different, Tsukishima could still tell that this woman was none other than Hinata’s mother.

 

“Oh my, so Sho-chan wasn’t lying when she said that she had a tutor.” There was an apron tied around the woman’s waist, holding a dry towel in her hands.

 

“Nice meeting you, Hinata-san. I’m Tsukishima Kei,” Tsukishima politely greeted, ignoring the look of surprise that came from Hinata standing beside him. Hey, he may be an asshole, but he also had manners!

 

“Not only is he handsome but so polite as well. If my daughter gives you any trouble, just let me know, Tsukishima-kun~!” Hinata’s mother waved the two off with a smile, ignoring the complaint that came from her daughter. Entering Hinata’s bedroom, Tsukishima noticed that her room was kind of average, volleyball stickers plastered on the wall, a few framed pictures placed everywhere. 

 

The girliest thing Tsukishima could find was the shelves of plushies placed against the wall, opposite of her bed. Taking out their notebooks and books, Tsukishima began tutoring Hinata. The session went on for thirty minutes until Hinata was called away by her mother, leaving Tsukishima alone in her room.

 

When Tsukishima heard a patter of feet enter the room, at first he thought it was Hinata until he turned around and saw what looked to be a mini version of her. The little girl stared at him, hands placed on her hips, making Tsukishima feel a tad bit uncomfortable, which was hilarious seeing how the little girl looked between the ages of five and six.

 

“Are you nee-chan’s boyfriend?”

 

Tsukishima was not expecting this question, eyes on the little girl, who patiently awaited his answer.

 

“Absolutely not.”

 

“Hmm, I’m Natsu~!”

 

“Tsukishima.”

 

Tsukishima really hoped that Natsu, Hinata’s little sister, would stop staring at him because it was making things awkward. Luckily he was saved when a certain ball of sunshine made her arrival. “I’m back and I brought snacks~!”

 

“Onee-chan, are you sure he’s not your boyfriend? He’s the first boy you’ve ever brought home and Kaa-chan called him handsome.” 

 

Tsukishima’s face became just as red as Hinata’s, who almost dropped the plate of cookies when she heard her sister’s innocent question.

 

“N-No! Tsukishima is only my friend!”

 

“Hmm, I don’t believe you,” said Natsu before running out the room.

 

When Hinata sat back down, the words she had said caught Tsukishima’s interest as he asked, “We’re friends? Since when?” 

 

“I don’t know. I mean yeah you can be a jerk, but you also have a nice side as well. You even agreed to be my tutor. We play on the same team. I think... we’ve bonded? So yeah, I consider you a friend,” Hinata shyly admitted, unable to meet Tsukishima’s eyes, focusing her gaze down on her notebook instead.

 

Feeling somewhat warmed at the words Hinata had to say, Tsukishima smirked and said,

 

“Moe.”

 

“Again, what the heck is that supposed to mean?!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter~!


	5. 5. Training Camp 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brief intro of Hinata at Training Camp...

 

“Oi, so the ochibi-chan is here, but... Where’s your other half? You know, the dark-haired brooding one who is always wearing a scowl on his face,” Kuroo said to Hinata, catching sight of the shorter girl right when she stepped off the bus, walking beside Yachi, only to stop in her tracks when the Nekoma captain addressed her.

 

“Oh, you mean Kageyama! Ha, he stayed behind to take his supplementary exam, since he failed the first time,” cockily said Hinata feeling not an ounce of remorse for the setter, puffing her chest out with pride when she showed off the B she got on her English exam. Shocking not only the setter, but the rest of Karasuno, minus a certain tutor who, along with Yachi, helped Hinata get that B that she was so proudly showing off. 

 

You see, most people tended to make the assumption that Hinata was a complete and utter dumbass--words once quoted by Kageyama. When in actuality, even though Hinata wasn’t super-smart like Tsukishima, ever since Middle School, the chibi middle blocker had maintained and been getting by with a C average which was already a challenge for the girl who only had volleyball on the brain.

 

Yet, each time she remembered her mother’s threat, saying that if she ever got less than a C on any school exam then she’d have to quit volleyball for life, Hinata forced her brain cells to work, not wanting her precious sport to be taken away from her. “If I failed okaa-san would’ve taken away volleyball from me! I can’t live without volleyball! ...Volleyball... Volleyball...” Whenever Hinata recalled her mother’s threats, her eyes would lose their liveliness, looking lost and soulless, something which caused Yachi to panic and call out to the shorter girl.

 

“Ah, ochibi really loves volleyball,” smirked Kuroo, watching Yachi fret over Hinata.

 

“More like volleyball is Hinata’s first-love that she refuses to part from,” said Daichi.

 

* * *

 

The first thing Hinata did when she spotted Kenma was screamed, “KEENNN-MAAA~!” The ginger happily called out, making a beeline dash over to the quiet setter, catching the attention of everyone in the gym, not that she noticed. Kenma could sense what Hinata was about to do but was unable to prepare himself before the hyperactive ginger glomped him in a hug that sent both of them tumbling to the ground.

 

“Hi, Kenma~!” Hinata nestled their cheeks together, arms thrown around his neck. 

 

“S-Shoyo,” Kenma stuttered a response, cheeks flushed seeing how Hinata was happily lying on top of him, a joyous smile on her face. She wasn’t bothered by their position, but the same could not be said for Karasuno and Nekoma. Growling, Tanaka scooted closer to Sugawara and pointed towards the Nekoma setter that was currently under Hinata.

 

“Oi, since when did our sweet and innocent Hinata got so close to the Nekoma setter?”

 

“I don’t know, but I’m planning to find out.” That dark smile that displayed itself on Sugawara’s face was not pleasant in the least.

 

“I knew they had gotten close, but I didn’t know it was that close,” remarked Kuroo, ignoring Yamamoto who was crying in the background, complaining about how it was unfair how Kenma was the only one to grow close to Karasuno’s adorable number ten. 

 

* * *

 

Emerald green clashed with gold, though Hinata couldn’t help but shrink at the sight of Lev’s abnormally tall height; the shorter girl couldn’t help but compare herself to a small bunny facing a large tiger. _ ‘He’s so freaking tall!’ _ Hinata innerly screamed, wondering how simple instructions to the bathroom once again led her to the boys’ instead of the girls’!

 

“Karasuno #10...  You really are much smaller in person.”

 

“O-Oi, I’m not that small,” blushed the adorable ginger chibi, ignoring the fact that she was shorter than Nishinoya and even Kenma.

 

Seeing this reaction, Lev, who was unaware of Hinata’s gender, couldn’t help but comment, “For such a girly face, I’m surprised that you’re not a girl.” Lev bent his head down, examining Hinata’s face. 

 

“Hey, I am a girl!” fussed Hinata. Widening his eyes at this declaration, Lev reminded himself that despite the girly looking face, the person who he saw zipping back and forth with the speed of a cheetah, soaring high in the air like a bird, able to compete head-on with the boy’s teams that were present during the training camp, were feats that were in no way done by a mere girl.

 

“I don’t believe you,” said Lev, and as if he was trying to prove his point, he placed his large hands on either side of Hinata’s waist. Only to tighten his grip once he noticed how Hinata’s waist was slim with a slight curve, and if her blushing like a cherry wasn’t enough, the first-year noticed two small lumps protruding from Hinata’s chest. Slowly he began to realize that maybe there was some truth to what Hinata said after all. 

 

Too bad Lev was too late to notice because at that moment, appearing from opposite ends of the hallway, were members from Nekoma and Karasuno. The first thing that caught their eyes was Lev inappropriately touching Hinata, who looked as if she was on the verge of passing out. With the skills of a ninja, Sugawara disappeared only to reappear by Hinata, snatching her out of the Nekoma’s first-year’s grasp and shot the white-haired teen a glare of death.

 

“Just what do you think you’re doing to our Hinata?” Sugawara was automatically in ‘overprotective’ mode, and when he got in this mode, he was highly dangerous and was not afraid to murder all those who had done harm upon sweet, innocent Hinata.

 

Lev quickly flinched with fear as Kuroo was debating on whether or not he should save him, only to notice how Kenma, despite his calm facial features, was emitting an odd ominous aura that even made Yamamoto tremble and take cautious steps away from the introvert setter. “Guess I’ll go save the idiot,” sighed Kuroo, slapping Lev on the back of the head before ordering that he apologize. Lev stuttered out an apology for his actions before being dragged away by his captain. 

 

The very next day, Nekoma members, who were not present during yesterday’s incident, couldn’t help but wonder why Kenma was giving Lev such a hard time during practice. “Isn’t this more like torture?” questioned Shibayama.

 

“Forget that, why does Karasuno’s vice-captain keep glaring at Lev? Just what did he do to deserve such hostility?” curiously asked Yaku, noticing that each time Lev would make eye contact with the scary setter, Sugawara would make slicing motions across his neck that would leave Lev pale and immediately turn away.

 


	6. 6. Training Camp 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apron and Proposal!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kei-Kei Yuki: Hey, guys! Okay, so I know I haven't been updating as I should and I'm trying to take responsibility. Not only with this story, but with some of my others as well.
> 
> Hinata Tamagoyaki: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jh9ukYX7GHk

 

It was an early morning, and gracing the halls of the building that was in use for training camp was Kuroo who had forced a half-asleep Kenma to accompany him. It was a little after five in the morning and most members were still in bed asleep, seeing as practice didn't start until six forty-five, yet Kuroo was awakened due to hunger and had wanted to swing by the kitchen to get him a bite to eat. As they got closer to the door, they heard the chattering of voices and movement from behind the closed doors.

 

It was then that Kuroo was reminded of how the managers had to wake up an hour early in order to prepare breakfast. Grabbing the door handle, Kuroo pulled it open but neither him nor Kenma was prepared for the sight that greeted them. "Ah, Kenma! Morning~!" cheerfully greeted Karasuno number ten, the adorable ball of sunshine, only she was wearing a frilly pink apron. In her left hand, she was wielding a knife which she was using to chop vegetables.

 

"S-Shoyo, what are you doing here?" Kenma tried to fight away the blush currently staining his cheeks, wondering why the heck he could see sunflowers blooming in the background behind Hinata.

 

"Since I'm staying with the managers, the least I could do was help out! Besides, they could really use the extra hand!" said Hinata which got a squeal from the rest of the managers who have grown very fond of the volleyball obsessed girl.

 

"Kiyoko-san, I'm so jealous of you for having such a cute kouhai!" smiled Kaori, one of the mangers for Fukurodani.

 

"Hinata really is great to have around. Not to mention a great cook!" said Eri, which the other girls agree.

 

"So what brings you two here? Breakfast isn't until six-fifteen and it's only after five," Hinata informed them, flipping a perfectly cooked and rolled tamagoyaki onto a plate. Kuroo’s mouth salivated as steam wafted from the dish, causing his stomach to growl, answering Hinata’s question.

 

Resisting from laughing, Hinata divided the tamagoyaki into seven portions. Using her chopsticks she picked up a slice and brought it to Kuroo’s mouth. "Say, ah!" instructed Hinata, drawing forth every pair of eyes in the room, especially Kenma who by now was wide awake.

 

Kuroo stared at the cute decoy offering him food, smiling innocently at him with those innocent brown orbs before pointing his attention towards the bite of tamagoyaki she was offering him. Leaning over, Kenma’s eyes widened as he watched Kuroo consume the bite which was offered to him. Kuroo, on the other hand, was taken off guard by how delicious it tasted, seeing as Hinata had added more ingredients to make it tastier. Shamelessly opening his mouth again, Hinata began feeding him.

 

"Seems like I've found something different about chibi-chan," said Kuroo after taking his leave once he had his fill, patting his satisfied stomach, itching to have some more of Hinata’s cooking.

 

"Maa, now that I think about it, Chibi really isn't a bad girl... Ne, Kenma, what if I made her mine-"

 

Immediately, the temperature in the hallway dropped to below freezing; Kuroo had to force himself not to flinch at the dangerous glare the introvert setter shot his way. "Don't even think about it, Kuroo." Never had Kuroo seen such a protective side from his best-friend; rarely anything could get Kenma riled up but it seemed Karasuno’s number ten was exceptional. 

 

Witnessing such an interesting reaction caused the captain to smirk. "Kenma, I don't think I'll be able to keep that promise." Kuroo teasingly poked Kenma’s forehead and walked ahead of him. Whether or not the captain was genuinely interested in the chibi female blocker, neither of the two could honestly tell.

 

* * *

  
  


Picking up the chibi orange-haired blocker, Bokuto immediately carried her back to Akaashi. “Akashi, let’s bring him to Fukurōdani!” exclaimed a hyped-up Bokuto, unaware of the pairs of ears intensely listening to what he had to say.

 

“Bokuto, put him down. You’re making him feel uncomfortable,” lightly admonished Akaashi, taking notice of how the poor crow face was blushing madly. Both of Bokuto’s arms were wrapped tightly around Hinata’s waist, pressing his face next to hers.

 

“But Akaashi!!” Bakuto whined like a child, feeling Hinata’s small dainty hand tap his arm.

 

“Umm, senpai, I’m a girl, not a boy,” a flustered Hinata corrected the two, unaware of the impact her words had on them. Allowing their brains to process the words Hinata had just said, the two paid closer attention to the middle blocker. Of course, they noticed that Hinata was a little girly but assumed puberty had yet to set in for him. 

 

Though now that Bokuto was holding Hinata in his arms, he realized just how slim and small she was. Burying his head a little further into her neck, his nose picked up on a girly scent that was emitting from Hinata’s body. Akaashi mind was too busy replaying all those goosebump spikes the girl had sent flying to the other side of the net, not to mention her terrifying speed. 

 

To think all those amazing moves were made by a girl who no less had been keeping up with all the guys here was unimaginable to the setter. Laying his eyes on the girl again, he noticed how Bokuto’s face was blushing red and realized his captain was inappropriately hugging her. Akaashi was ready to separate them until Bokuto did the most bizarre thing ever.

 

“Marry me!”

 

Why did Bokuto have to proclaim this just when members of Karasuno walked into the gym and none of them were happy at the position Bokuto had their beloved number ten in. Especially their dark-haired setter, waves of fury rolling off him as he marched over and literally snatched Hinata away from Bokuto, dragging the flustered girl away by the scruff of her neck.

 

“Wait! You can’t drag away my future wife-” protested Bokuto only to earn a vicious growl from Kageyama, the scowl on his face more distorted than usual, acting similar to a dog guarding his food who in this case was Hinata. Noticing how even Tsukiyama was giving Bokuto a cold side-eye glance, Akaashi sensed an ominous premonition.

 

“You just had to go and make an enemy with a flock of crows.”

 


	7. 7. Training Camp 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't mess with Sugawara/Big-sister Hinata!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kei-Kei Yuki: Yay, I typed up another chapter~! Hopefully, I can type up another one real soon, though next week will be really busy for me. Hope you all enjoy this chapter! XD

 

Hinata felt goosebumps all over her fingers, brown golden starry-eyes left staring ahead, feeling this rush of adrenaline overtake her. Hearing Bokuto’s excited exclamation, she rushed underneath the net and literally glomped him in a hug. "Bokuto-senpai, I did it! I really did it!" shouted Hinata, the two hugging each other and jumping around like two excited girls.

 

"I think the chibi has forgotten we’re in the middle of the match. Oi, idiot, go retrieve the chibi," ordered Tsukiama, eyes filled with displeasure towards the so-called mentor and disciple duo. If this was any other day, Kageyama would've definitely gotten mad at the offending nickname the blocker used to address him, if his eyes weren’t filled with fury directed at a certain cheering duo.

 

Clutching the volleyball so tight in between his hands, Yamaguchi was afraid he was going to burst it. Standing on the other side of the net, Akaashi stared blankly at the scene displayed before him. Eyebrows twitched when he saw Bokuto lift Hinata bridal-style and started swinging her around, both still cheering. 

 

“He’s going to get himself killed,” muttered Akaashi, only to hear Bokuto yell, “My future wife is amazing!”

 

This caused quite a reaction from others, especially a few who were unaware that Karasuno’s number ten was a girl. This caused them to think that maybe they just misheard, but the story was different for those who knew Hinata’s real gender. Those aware of this huge fact were not wearing nice expressions, not in the least, especially Karasuno’s vice-captain.

 

“Daichi, please tell me I did not just hear Fukurōdani’s captain call  _ our _ Hinata his future wife.” Despite there being a smile on Sugawara’s face, it was not a pleasant one. If anything, it was the opposite; those hazel brown eyes were promising the Fukurōdani’s captain demise.

 

Luckily before Sugawara could get his hands on Bokuto, just like last time, Kageyama stalked over and wrenched Hinata out of there with his own hands. Only for the owl to reach out towards her arm, resulting in Hinata to be caught up in a tug-of-war game between a vicious crow and a possessive owl. Handing his water bottle over to Daichi, momma crow Sugawara made his way over to the three.

 

All eyes were on the four as they literally watched Sugawara steal Hinata, holding her in one arm while the other he used to drag away Kageyama, shooting the Fukurōdani captain a saccharine smile and said, “Touch her... and die.”

 

Everyone in the building shuddered, coaches included as even they were terrified of Karasuno’s seemingly sweet and gentle vice-captain.

 

* * *

  
  
All Yachi wanted was some barbecue meat, yet despite being so close, the older, bigger, and very imitating senpais with hearts of gold were scaring the poor girl. Yachi mentally wept at her own misfortunate, until she felt a gentle hand hold hers and saw the adorable sunny face of Hinata standing at her side.

 

“Senpais, could you please let Yachi through, like no offense, but you’re scaring her,” Hinata sweetly said to them, yet the blow of their appearance seeming scary to another individual could not heal their wounded golden pure hearts. Silently, they made way for Hinata to walk Yachi to the grilling station.

 

“Hinata, thank you so much!” cried Yachi,  so thankful for Hinata coming to her aid.

 

“It’s okay, plus seeing you all distressed, it really reminded me of Natsu.” Thinking of her adorable little sister, Hinata couldn’t help but smile. 

 

“Natsu?” 

 

Seeing Yachi’s confused expression, Hinata happily answered the blonde. “She’s my younger sister and she is so adorable! I’ll show you pictures later!” When it came to her younger sister, Hinata couldn’t help but want to show her off.

 

While talking to Yachi, Hinata filled the blonde’s plate with perfectly grilled meat which Yachi thanked her for when the girls sensed another presence join them. "Hi, chibi-chan~!" Staring up, they saw Kuroo with Kenma standing beside him.

 

"Hi, Kenma and Kuroo-senpai!" greeted Hinata, sensing Yachi shyly hide behind her. Patting her arm, wanting to reassure the blonde, Hinata picked up a slice of grilled meat and held it towards the two.

 

"Hungry?" she asked the two, eyes twinkling under the sunlight. Inching his head forward, Kuroo had no problem eating the food offered to him. Unaware that this action was caught by many pairs of prying eyes.

 

"Boke! What the heck do you think you’re doing?!" echoed the thundering voice of Kageyama who came marching his way over. Immediately his glaring pair of eyes zoomed in on the Nekomata captain who was innocently chewing his food. Opening his mouth again for seconds, only to have his portion stolen by Kenma.

 

"Kenma, so unfair!" Kuroo pouted, to which Hinata replied,

 

"Don't worry, senpai. I'll feed you this next slice once it's finished grilling!" Bless Hinata and her kind soul, Kuroo just wanted to hug the cute chibi. Watching as she picked up the next slice, she blew softly on it before presenting it to him.

 

For some reason, this slice looked even tastier than the last one. Bending his head forward to swallow the juicy slice of meat, it was once again stolen from him but this time by Kageyama. "Bakayama, that was for Kuroo-senpai!" Pouting those chubby cheeks, Hinata fussed at Kageyama, not that he was listening. Lips lifted upward, he shot Kuroo an arrogant proud smirk, which pissed the Nekomata captain off, seeing how that piece of meat was meant for him!

 

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Why is my wife feeding you meat?!" Out of nowhere came Bokuto and his babysitter Akaashi, pulling Hinata into his arms, leaving Yachi defenseless as she scurried behind Kageyama.

 

"Stop referring to her as that! She's no one wife!" Kageyama really could not explain his own aggravation each time he heard Bokuto reference Hinata by that title.

 

"Stop trying to steal the chibi away. She’s way too cute for someone like you, right Kenma?" said Kuroo, only to see Kenma and somehow Karasuno’s number ten, who just a few seconds ago was locked in Bokuto’s clutches, nowhere in sight.

 

Trying to catch their breaths, Kenma didn't know what took control of him to grasp Hinata’s wrist and run away with her. Standing in a secluded area, void of annoying noisy people, the two sat on the ground beside each other. Nothing was said between the two, only comfortable silence, and after some time had passed, Hinata leaned her head against Kenma’s shoulder. 

 

Such a simple action caused the Nekomata setter to become flustered, wanting to reach out to pat those soft ginger tresses but didn't want to push his boundaries. "S-Shoyo..."

 

"Yes, Kenma."

 

"To answer that question you asked me last time, it's apple pie." It took Hinata a couple of seconds to understand what Kenma was talking about until finally she was reminded of a conversation they had days before training camp. To which Hinata wanted to know Kenma’s favorite dessert so she could make it for him one day.

 

"Next time we see each other, I’m totally making you an apple pie!"

 

"You promise?"

 

"Kenma, I never go back on my word, believe it!"

 

"Alright,  _ Naruto _ ," teased Kenma to which Hinata giggled, unaware that their little bonding moment was overseen by a certain blonde bespectacled blocker. 

 


	8. 8. Girl's Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An extra scene from the training camp. A few members overhear Hinata conversating with the managers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kei-Kei Yuki: Finally saw the first ep. of the new season and boy am I'm hyped and excited! This chapter was inspired by another genderbend fanfic for the anime Ace no Diamond. Also, I'm itching to do some alternate universe chapters and a few poly pairings such as KenHinaKuro or IwaHinaOik!

 

Clutching a cold water bottle in his hand, Tsukishima was just about to pass the door to the gym when he saw two monkeys leaning against the crack of the door, listening to the conversation that was taking place inside. "You do know this is an invasion of privacy, right?" Tanaka and Nishinoya flinched at being caught, guilty, seeing the one who caught them in the act was Tsukishima.

 

"Shh, our little Shoyo is spending quality girl time with the other managers and for once she’s talking about something besides volleyball," stressed Tanaka, Nishinoya nodding his head along as Tsukishima just shook his head at the two eavesdroppers. 

 

Ready to take his leave, just as he took a step forward, he paused when he heard, "Say Hinata what are your impressions on some of the boy’s volleyball players?" cheekily asked Yukie, only to be nudged in the arm by Kaori.

 

"All the players are very skilled in volleyball. I can't wait to play against them!" excitedly said Hinata, clutching her hand into a tight fist, eyes burning with a strong desire to play against all these formidable foes. Those who were not that well acquainted with the sunny girl were taken aback, finding that look in Hinata’s eyes... a little scary.

 

Laughing nervously, Yukie decided to make her statement much clearer. "No, I mean beside volleyball. How do you find their personality and appearance?" she asked the girl, watching Hinata tilted her head innocently to the side.

 

"I don't know how to answer that. Throw out a name and let's see what pops into my head," said Hinata. Kiyoko, who was assisting Yachi with wiping down the balls, took a break from their task. Outside the doors, other volleyball players noticed how three people were standing outside the gym doors and went to investigate. 

 

“What are you three-”

 

“Shhh!” Tanaka and Nishinoya held their fingers up to their mouths, viciously signaling for Kuroo who appeared with Bokuto, along with Kenma and Akaaish, to shut up. It was one thing to see Karasuno’s wing spiker and libero acting weird, but to have Tsukishima involved, Kuroo knew it was something that could not be ignored and did as ordered. 

 

The voice of one of Fukurōdani’s managers inside asked Hinata, “Okay, up first, what do you think of that tall middle blocker who is on your team? You know, the one with the glasses whose name’s got ‘moon’ in it.” Yukie threw out her first question.

 

“Oh, you mean Tsukishama! Hmm, well the first word to appear is... a jerk,” Hinata bluntly replied, and outside, those who overheard this tried not to laugh at the dark expression Tsukiama was wearing on his face. Cursing himself for not leaving earlier, he pushed himself away from the door when he heard Hinata speak up again.

 

“He may be a jerk, but he’s not a bad person. There are some nice traits to him as well. Plus he does help me whenever I’m in need and lately he even lets me call him _Tsuki_!” smiled Hinata, unaware of how all the boys were pointing the blushing blonde with questionable silent looks. Especially Kenma, who for once was not on his Gameboy or his phone.

 

“Uh-huh, and appearance-wise, what do you think of him?” Yukie wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, a mischievous smile on her face.

 

Flustering at this question, Hinata fiddled with the hem of her shorts, one of the quirks she had whenever she was flustered or nervous. There was a deadly silence outside; the only thing that could be heard was the whistle of the wind.

 

“I... I think he’s... handsome!” Hinata hid her blushing face in her hands. Finding the sight too adorable to bear, both Kiyoko and Yuchi hugged the petite girl, ignoring the squealing of the other girls. Despite the joyous atmosphere happening inside the gym, it was different outside.

 

A carnivorous glint shone in the eyes of those who were staring at Tsukishima, such as his two senpais and Bokuto-senpai. Kuroo just grinned, only it had a touch of malice to it, and with the way Kenma was staring at him, one could just imagine the introvert setter holding a knife in his hand.

 

Tsukishama was blushing so red; one could see steam emitting from his head. Akaashi was the only one who seemed neutral, slapping a hand over Bokuto’s mouth when he sensed the other about to shout. After the giggling inside died down, Hinata was still a blushing mess, and Yukie threw out another name.

 

“The same question, but for the Nekomata setter, the one who you seem very close with.”

 

“Kenma! Oh, let’s see! He's nice to talk with; he doesn’t yell all the time like Kageyama! He’s so polite, not to mention a great setter, and, and... He’s cute! You know like neko plushie!” excited said Hinata with large starry-eyes. Outside a thud was heard and Kuroo said,

 

“Ah, she killed Kenma.”

 

“Okay, then what about Bokuto-senpai!?” asked Eri this time.

 

“Bokuto-senpai is awesome! The way he goes ‘wush’ and ‘fwussh’, and...” Hinata happily blabbered like an excited kid, boosting a certain owl’s ego through the roof. The childminded captain resisted the urge, more like being held back by Kuroo and Asaashi, from barging through those doors and tackling the adorable chibi in a tight hug.

 

“Okay, and appearance-wise?”

 

Stopping in the middle of her prattle, Hinata shyly looked away. “Hmm...” Cheeks flushing like bright red apples, Hinata softly murmured, “...Hot”

 

Thud.

 

“The chibi has killed another,” said Kuroo, blankly staring down at Bokuto who had joined Kenma on the ground.

 

 _‘If Bokuto heard those words, he’ll pass out with happiness,’_ thought Suzumeda, unaware that the words she spoke had just come true.

 

“Than what about Nekomata’s captain?” This time asking the question was Shinzen High’s manager.

 

“Kuroo-senpai seems like a reliable guy. Kenma calls him shrewd but he seems very nice to me. Plus... I found his bedhead appearance... s-s-sexy!” Blushing from the roots of her hair, Hinata had to fight to get that word out of her mouth. Outside, raising from the dead, Kenma shot his best friend an icy glare from hell.

 

Such a cold glaze caused the members from Karasuno and even Akaashi to shudder, yet nothing could stop the blush that consumed the captain’s face. Kuroo’s face exploded like a lightbulb which he hid with his hand. “Then what about Kageyama!?” asked a nervous and excited Yachi, who’s secretly been shipping the two in her heart. Answering the question with a simple smile lacking any of the affection from before, Hinata casually said,

 

“Kageyama is Kageyama!”

 

 _‘Ah, she has zero attraction towards him.’_ The girls silently sent a word of pity towards the scowling setter, who during the middle of late-night practice, sneezed out of nowhere. Outside, those who were conscious snickered at Kageyama’s misfortune.

 

“Okay, what about Akaashi!?” Hearing his name being called out, Akaashi was surprised, seeing how him and the short ginger haven’t had that much interaction. Mainly due to Bokuto hogging the girl’s attention to himself. Too busy with his own thoughts, Akaashi missed when Hinata complimented him on his skills as a setter only coming back to reality to hear her say,

 

“Plus... Plus I t-think he’s really pretty! I don’t know how to describe it but I find him very pretty. Especially his eyes!” Hinata sounded like a blushing maiden talking about her crush, and Akaashi could not handle such compliments being directed at him. 

 

The overprotective crows stared darkly at the Fukurōdani setter as soon a third thud was heard. “Tch, this the third one down for the count,” said Kuroo, wondering how he was going to drag these three to their room. While Tanaka and Nishinoya silently declared to boost their protection detail around their baby female crow.

 


	9. 9. The Power of Moe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and her moe-ness are back at it again only this time her victim is Yamaguchi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kei-Kei Yuki: If you guys have some ideas you'll like to share, then please do so. Hopefully, I'll be able to update the next chapter. Going through an electricity crisis!

 

The Karasuno volleyball team was in the middle of a break, conversing with each other. Tsukishima was in the middle of riling up Kageyama, the setter looking more irritated than usual. The way he was clutching the ball in his hands, Yamaguchi was scared that he might use it as a weapon aimed directly at his smart-mouth best friend. Reaching into his pockets, Yamaguchi pulled out a lemon crisp flavored Kitkat and began snacking on one end.

 

The sweet tarty lemon flavor relaxed his nerves, making him completely unaware of how a certain female crow had her eyes on the half piece of KitKat sticking out of his mouth. Feeling something tug on his pants’ leg, Yamaguchi saw it was Hinata, raising an eyebrow when he saw her hand signaling for him to bend down a little.

 

Curious of what she wanted from him, Yamaguchi did as she requested as by now the pair had drawn a few eyes on them. Once his head was in reach, Hinata stood on her tiptoes. Opening her mouth, the short ginger bit down on the half piece of Kitkat sticking out of his mouth. Yamaguchi’s eyes widened incredulously, keenly taking notice of how those soft pink lips were only centimeters away from pressing gently against his own.

 

By the time Hinata resumed her position, happily munching on the chocolate treat, the entire gym was silent. Everyone was at a loss for words, not knowing how to react as everything around them came to a pause. Though no one had it as bad as poor sweet Yamaguchi as the sound of him hitting the floor was what pressed play on things.

 

“Yamaguchi!”

 

Everybody rushed over to the fallen boy, and since Hinata was standing right next to him, she worriedly reached out to him first. “Yamaguchi-kun, what happened to you?!" Hinata gently placed Yamaguchi’s head in her lap, placing her hand over his burning forehead.

 

"Tch, if he wakes up, she’s only gonna kill him again." Turning away from the scene, Tsukishima wondered why he felt greatly annoyed by the scene he had just witnessed. He winced when he heard Kageyama’s loud rebuke that was aimed towards the only girl on the team.

 

"Boke! What the hell do you think you’re doing?!" asked a flustered angry setter who looked to be on the edge of erupting like a volcano.

 

"Hey, I did nothing wrong!" Hinata defended herself as Tsukishima tuned the both of them out, wondering how Yamaguchi was going to react once he regained consciousness.

 

* * *

 

It was the annual school festival, not that Kageyama cared. There was only one thing he cared about and that was volleyball. Well at least that was how things used to be until a sunny ginger barged her way into his life and things suddenly changed. A change that scared Kageyama, not knowing how to react towards these foreign feelings that would spring upon him especially when other volleyball players got a little too close to the happy bright girl. 

 

Because even though he would never admit it, he did care for Hinata, though on what level even he was unsure. Currently, the setter was looking for the hyper ginger, unable to find his partner anywhere, which only dampened his mood even more after he heard how, due to the festival, volleyball practice was canceled this evening.

 

Clutching the milk carton in a death grip, he scared away students with the terrifying scowl he had on his face. Just as he made it to his classroom, which he believed agreed to do a cafe, he encountered Yamaguchi and Tsukishima standing outside the door. 

 

“Oi, if it isn’t the king. Hmm, the chibi is not next to you.” Tsukishima bearly regarded Kageyama with a glance, hearing a low-threatening growl escape from the dark-haired boy. Placing his hand on the door, he pulled it open, though it was only seconds later that he regretted his decision. 

 

Why? Because standing there in her bright sunny glory was none other than Karasuno’s treasured number ten, the girl who many had mistaken as a boy due to her short hair, barely passable curves, and mainly because she was placed on an all-boys volleyball team. Though if others saw what they were currently seeing, none of them would’ve mistaken Hinata for a boy.

 

“Kageyama? Yamaguchi-kun? Tsukishima? What are you doing here?” Hinata happily ran over to them, the skirt of a maid’s dress fluttering in the wind, showing a glimpse of bare thighs. Toned legs were clad in a pair of knee-length stockings, and her shoulders were bare as well as her slender arms.

 

A maid’s headpiece was placed in her soft ginger tresses; though what really caught their attention was the cute black wings placed on Hinata’s back. Yamaguchi’s mind exploded from the sheer image of cuteness; Kageyama looked somewhat constipated, only with a flustered face. Tsukishima cursed himself for stepping inside the classroom because even he was having a hard time restraining himself from becoming a flustered mess like his fellow first-years.

 

Eyes twitching as Hinata beamed a smile at them that displayed her cute dimples, Tsukishima said nothing as Kageyama’s hand reached out and clutched Hinata’s head in a tight grip. “Oi, boke, just what do you think you’re wearing?” slowly asked Kageyama, wearing the face of a red oni, scaring many of the students inside.

 

“Baka, this is the maid uniform that was assigned to me!” Only Hinata seemed unafraid of Kageyama’s demon face as Tsukihima watched as one girl ran out of the room. 

 

“Change!” screamed Kageyama, unable to handle Hinata dressed up like this. The pounding of his heart was beating uncontrollably in his chest. Once again feeling those foreign feelings awakening again.

 

“Baka! I’m working!” Hinata defended herself, unaware of Kageyama’s personal dilemma of seeing her showing her true gender for once.

 

“Then quit!” Despite blushing from time to time, Kageyama could somewhat stand seeing Hinata in the girl’s uniform. He had no problem with her in a simple t-shirt and shorts or even the Karasuno volleyball uniform. But seeing Hinata in a dangerous cute maid costume with black crow wings was too much for him to handle.

 

“That would be unfair to them, Kageyama!”

 

Cue the two bickering like some cliche old married couple to the annoyance of Tsukishima standing on the side-lines watching, muttering only one thing under his breath, “Too much moe.”

 

Thud.

 

Staring down at the unconscious figure lying on the ground, the blonde was not surprised by his friend’s outcome. “She did it again,” Tsukishima simply replied, knowing his senpai's was going to have a field day once they caught wind of their darling little crow in a maid costume.

 


End file.
